


A Due Conversation

by Tboy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy/pseuds/Tboy
Summary: Optimus Prime and Bumblebee have a long due conversation about Sam.





	A Due Conversation

** Cybertron, next to landing zone Autobot ship **

Optimus Prime gazed with his optics over the vast broken lands of what was over of Cybertron. The planet was merely holding on by restructuring and repairing millions of little parts of its body, all by itself. All floating parts of the planet keeping itself together with cables.

He saw Crosshairs and Drift bickering with each other, with Hound soon coming in to alleviate tension. Using his weapons, of course. The leader of the Autobots shook his head, disappointed in how violent his comrades have become after countless of battles against humans and Decepticons alike.

Hound didn’t seem to have the wanted effect with using his weapons, now having two sets of guns and a sword pointed at him.

Optimus – ever weary about the safety of his fellow Autobots – stood up to help Hound break up the fight. Just before the Prime was in speaking range, he felt a touch on his hip.

He heard a voice, it was Bumblebee. The fact that the voice could even be him still made Optimus shiver. “Don’t mind them, Optimus. They’ll sort it out themselves, just watch.”

Optimus raised an optic at him, being more open with his emotions around Bumblebee. “Are you sure?”

Bumblebee replied with total conviction and an – admittedly – cocky tone. “Totally. Disregarding their opinions over me, I have been their leader for some time.”

Optimus lightly smiled, surveying the situation up ahead. “A position you acted admirably in, old friend.”

Bumblebee nodded in silent thanks to his leader. The scout watched the already cooling down of the Autobot quarrel up ahead.

“See.” He softly intoned to Optimus. “They’re already talking it out without weapons. They just need time to cool off. Crosshairs was probably irritated again, I bet.”

“Correct” Optimus affirmed. He looked down at Bumblebee. “It seems I have much to learn of my fellow Autobots since my last departure to Cybertron.” He gestured to Bumblebee. “Maybe you can help me.”

The Camaro waved a hand dismissively. “No need for that, Optimus. They’re not very complex.” Bumblebee’s optics went to Hot Rod, sitting alone near the Autobot ship, still sadly gazing at the broken husk of his home planet. “Hot Rod though, I still don’t really get. Even after all these years of knowing him.”

Optimus lowly hummed. “Can’t say I’ve talked to him much. I will need to rectify that mistake in the near future. Get to know what’s bogging the Autobot down, excluding the destruction of Cybertron, of course.”

Bumblebee saw the dirty threesome – their quarrel now resolved – choosing to walk to Hot Rod. Probably to also get to know him better now the battle’s over. He saw Optimus nod in approval, seemingly choosing to go converse with his fellow Autobots based upon his starting movement to the group.

Optimus glanced behind him when Bumblebee didn’t start to follow him. “Are you coming, old friend?”

After a second too long of contemplating, Bumblebee smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be with you bots in a minute.”

The scout turned around to walk to an edge of the metal he was standing on, gazing down at Earth with sad optics. Bumblebee thought Optimus didn’t notice his change of tone. That the Autobot would let him stew alone in his thoughts for some while.

But the perceptive leader of the Autobots knew him better than most. Optimus narrowed his optics at Bumblebee and turned around, slowly walking back to his comrade.

He put a hand on his shoulder. “You seem troubled, young warrior.”

Bumblebee glanced up at Optimus, masking his emotions in his newly gained voice. “Everything is A-Okay, Optimus. Just enjoying the beautiful peacefulness of Earth.”

The Prime frowned, kneeling before Bumblebee. “You know you can tell me everything, right Bumblebee?”

“Of course.” Came the reply, though he would not focus on the Prime’s optics. Instead choosing to sweep them over Earth.

Optimus focused on the rather erratic movement of his companion’s optics. A weakness of Bumblebee Optimus came to know through the eons as ‘his lying face’.

Even though Optimus had not acted the part for some time. He did become a sort of father figure to Bumblebee after everything they’ve been through. On Cybertron **and** on Earth.

It was time Optimus started that back up again.

“Bumblebee.” The Autobot leader chastised, making Bumblebee cringe. “Do not lie to me, young Autobot. I know something is clouding your mind.”

The scout’s fake jovial voice faded, giving way to a somber tone. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, Optimus. It’s all in the past now.” He finally glanced at Optimus’ face, stoic and without giving away his emotions. Like a true leader.

Optimus stood up and walked in front of Bumblebee. The scout saw it fit to lower his optics again, choosing not to look Optimus in the optics. The Prime lifted his chin, making him look in his face.

Optimus had a semi tender look in his optics. There was an attempt. “If this ‘nothing’ is making you this upset, to even hide it from me.” Optimus smiled. “Then it certainly concerns me, Bumblebee.”

Optimus lightly caressed his shoulder. “Now, let me ask again.” The Prime raised his optics. “Is something troubling you?”

The scout lightly vented some air out of his faceplate, the Cybertronian version of a sigh. “Yes, Optimus.”

The Prime smiled. “And what is troubling you exactly, Bumblebee?”

The scout was quiet for a few moments, almost causing Optimus to ask the question again. Finally, he replied.

“Do you miss Sam?”

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed, a deep frown on his face. “I sure do, old friend. He was a close and most trusted friend.” The Prime squeezed his hand in anger, servos creaking. “Cemetery Wind made a grave mistake killing him.”

“It’s just..” Bumblebee quietly spoke, “We don’t know for sure it was them, or even if Sam is dead.” He shook his head. “I mean.. he could still be alive, Optimus. Somewhere kept captive or trying to find us.”

“No, Bumblebee. Do not torture yourself with these questions. I saw the humans of Cemetery Wind take him away when I was too damaged to protect him. There was no reason for them to keep him when I escaped and went into hiding.”

Bumblebee scowled. “You don’t know that for certain, Optimus. Maybe they kept him for extra information or locations or-“

“Which they didn’t need anymore when Cade revealed my hiding place on Earth.” Optimus interrupted. “Permanently rendering Sam useless to their cause. I do not think it would be logical for them to keep Sam locked up.” His face grew dark. “Or alive.”

Bumblebee looked down, not responding. He couldn’t keep the little whine from escaping his vocalizer. “Just the thought that I could’ve saved him if I was with you and Sam. It keeps me from powering down some nights.”

Optimus kneeled again. “Young warrior, believe me when I say this. There is **nothing** you could’ve done to save him or help me save him.” Bumblebee looked into the sympathetic optics of his leader. “It was an ambush, we were never ready for the humans that attacked us. They were simply with too many.”

The Prime smiled. “Besides, we still have Lennox and Cade. Two great friendships that spawned from the battles on Earth.”

Bumblebee nodded. “But it just isn’t the same, is it?” He clenched his fists. “I had this bond with Sam, much stronger than Cade, Lennox or any people of NEST. It is completely different, Cade tolerates me. But Sam really loved me.” The scout sighed. “Like a tiny fleshy brother.”

Optimus frowned. “We all knew how close you were to Sam. But it is most likely the boy will never show up again.” Before Bumblebee’s whine could start back up again he continued. “But I will inform Lennox and the governments of Earth to keep a lookout for Sam. So, if they would find something as tiny as a hair from him, we Autobots – and especially you – will know first.”

Bumblebee nodded. “That would be great, Prime.”

Optimus smiled again, a bit wider now. “Just remember, you’re not the only bots grieving here. I – and I’m sure the other Autobots too – cared a great deal about Sam. I also want to find him, if only for some closure of his most likely demise.”

After Bumblebee’s happy nod, Optimus stood up and clasped his scout’s shoulder with a hand. “Now, let’s go cheer with our comrades and start to make a new home for ourselves. Here, on Cybertron.”

“I very much like the sound of that, Optimus.” They started walking. “And Optimus?”

“Yes, Bumblebee?”

He nodded. “Thanks, for everything.”

The Prime smiled. “Just doing my job, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you liked it or have suggestions.


End file.
